


Slow and Steady (feeling like a waterfall)

by orphan_account



Series: Hijacking the Soft Wars AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post Oya Vode, Soft Wars, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rex knew, objectively, that Bacara had been good for Steady. Helping him build trust in himself that Bacara hadn’t had the opportunity to create when he was that age. But Steady was young and smart and resilient. Steady would have flourished under the hand of any number of Vode.The thing that had surprised him the most, what he knew Steady didn't realize and Bacara had probably only begun to, was that Steady had been good for them too.Set in the Soft Wars AU in the Colony on Concord Dawn
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Hijacking the Soft Wars AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725256
Comments: 33
Kudos: 229
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Slow and Steady (feeling like a waterfall)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360103) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon). 



> Thank you so much to Projie for creating this AU and CmonCmon for creating Steady and giving me permission to write about this precious bean!
> 
> _My dear old friend, take me for a spin  
>  Two wolves in the dark, running in the wind  
> I'm letting go, but I've never felt better  
> Passing by all the monsters in my head_
> 
> from Slow and Steady by Of Monsters and Men

Rex frowned at the knock on the door, flipping his dishtowel up onto his shoulder and walked over to answer it. It wasn’t that they weren’t expecting visitors, the _Vode_ were social creatures and visitors were always a possibility. Especially at Rex and Bacara’s since both men’s units tended to use their beach bungalow as a Community Hub. It was just that very few of their visitors would have bothered to knock.

“Evening _vod’ika_ ,” He greeted, pulling the door open wide, though the teenager fidgeting on the porch made no move to enter. His hair was cut short, buzzed like Rex’s, with a bald patch at his hairline above his left eye, a scar of some sort.

“Evening sir.” He licked his lips and by the stiff set of his jaw and laser focus of his eyes near Rex's clavicle, he was trying hard not to look over his shoulder into the house.

“Did you want to come in?”

The kid seemed to come back to himself slightly and straightened, raising his chin. Like a Shiny trying to convince their CO they were able to take on the special assignment they’d been given.

“I was looking for Commander Bacara, sir.”

Rex tilted his head, clocking the accent and running his eyes over the kid’s frame again. He had at least two growth cycles ahead of him but was broad across the shoulders. Too skinny now, but he'd be a tank someday. Bravado in every breath, earnest for approval of a superior.

Bacara before Rex knew him.

He smiled. “Sure. C’mon in, _tat’ka_ , but drop the 'sir'."

Rex turned to lead the way back to the kitchen, in his surprise the kid followed without further protest.

“You speak JP dialect?” He blurted out. His eyes widened and he looked away, settling his hands behind his back.

“At ease." Rex smiled again, but the kid's spine stayed stiff, eyes averted. "I’ve learned some.” He answered the question anyway and settled in back in front of the stove, gesturing toward the large brown sofa in the living room. “Have a seat. Cara! You’ve got a visitor.”

Bacara appeared from the back of the house, giving Rex a sharp thump on the hip in reprimand as he walked by. He only tolerated the nickname sometimes, and those times usually coincided with being pliant and warm under Rex's hands.

Rex persisted in its use for the fond way Bacara would roll his eyes every time he did so.

His eyes went to the figure standing next to the sofa.

“Steady?”

Immediately Steady straightened, Bacara was incredibly grateful he refrained from saluting.

“Yes, sir. I hope...I’m not intruding.” His eyes skipped quickly off of Bacara to Rex and then back.

Rex didn’t look up from his pot at the stove. “Not at all. We’re about to have latemeal. You hungry?”

Steady shifted. “No sir. I already ate.”

Rex and Bacara met eyes for a second and Rex started dishing up three plates of pasta. He decided not to correct the 'sir' for the second time, the kid seemed wound tight enough to break loose as it was.

“Come sit _tat’ka_.” Bacara nodded toward the seats at the kitchen island. He sat at the middle one and dug into the plate Rex set in front of him as he took the seat on his right. The two carried on quiet conversation as Steady silently came to occupy the seat on Bacara’s other side, sniffing politely at the steaming plate Rex had made for him.

For all his protestations of not being hungry, Steady inhaled the food with the passion and purpose of a soldier after a tenday on rations.

Rex let the conversation die out, knowing that eventually one of the others would move to fill it.

“Staying the night?” Bacara spoke first.

Steady’s fork stopped dead halfway from his plate to his mouth. He slowly lowered it back down.

“Most of the _tat'kate_ went to a survival training overnight on some brother’s peice of land not far from here.”

Rex huffed a laugh. “I think Hardcase was calling it 'camping'.”

Bacara had heard that. He’d come to the same conclusion it appeared Steady had.

“Not interested?”

Steady cracked a small smile. “I’ve had enough survival training to last me the rest of my life.” He dropped his eyes back to his plate. "But the dorms were empty."

Bacara nodded. “Well you’re welcome to the sofa.” He jerked his head over his shoulder.

“I’m working on an addition off the back for another bedroom since we have _vode_ over so often,” Rex added offhand. “You can stay there next time if you want.”

“Next time?” There was hope in that sentence. Hope and joy and disbelief.

The Marine and Captain Rex. Inviting him to stay _next time_.

“Next time.” Bacara confirmed.

When Steady beamed, he looked like the child he’d never had a chance to be.

Bacara’s heart ached.

* * *

Next time turned out to be two rotations later. Jolly was spending the night at Vaughn and Neyo’s. Steady had walked him there and then just...kept walking.

He showed up on the doorstep after latemeal, but that didn’t stop Rex from pushing a plate of leftovers into his hands when he sat on the sofa to finish the holo they were watching with them.

When he fell asleep and his head slipped to Bacara’s shoulder the man didn’t move. But he did pull Rex to him to swallow the giggles he was doing a poor job of suppressing.

When they went to bed Rex tugged the empty plate off Steady’s lap and Bacara laid him out on the cushions.

Rex watched from the doorway of their bedroom as Bacara tucked a blanket in around the kid’s shoulders, noting the way his hand drifted into his hair, lingering just a moment before patting him lightly and giving the blanket one last tuck under his chin.

“What?” he asked quietly, noting Rex's stare. 

Rex brought one hand up, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone where the angle of a shadow met a swath of moonlight.

“Nothing, Cara.” He said, voice and eyes soft.

Bacara decided to let the nickname pass. This time.

The next morning when they woke up the dishes were done, the blanket folded neatly on the edge of the sofa and Steady was already gone.

* * *

A small figure sat out on the beach in front of the house, hands locked around their knees and staring out at the ocean. The sky was dark blue, lighter behind the house where the sun was setting, but out at the horizon the sea and sky melted together in inky blue.

Bacara knew the kid didn’t know he was there because if he did he’d be climbing to his feet and tryingdesperately to look like he didn’t want to salute. His head snapped around to him when he got within five paces. He could have made it to three if it weren’t for his damn knee, but the recent line of storms that had rolled through had left him stiff and not nearly as silent on his feet as he used to be.

“Bacara,” Steady said, and damned if it didn’t still sound like ‘sir’ when he said it like that. It took a few minutes, Bacara had found, every time he visited, for Steady to get used to sharing space before he could relax enough to stop seeing him as The Marine.

Bacara held out a hand, stopping him from getting up, and settled it on his shoulder when he went to sit down beside him. Steady’s hands flew up to try and help him. Bacara pointedly did not groan.

“How’d you know I was here?” He asked, once Bacara had settled and they were both back to staring out at the ocean.

“Rex.” For all that it was usually Bacara who had trouble sleeping at night, it was Rex who was still learning what it meant to relax and did semi-regular perimeter sweeps that he almost didn’t seem to notice he was doing.

Steady shifted but didn’t respond.

“What brings you out here?”

“Should I go?” The teen stiffened, readying himself to stand. “I don’t mean to intrude.”

Steady was still splitting his nights between the Dorm that housed the _vod’ikase_ who weren’t immediately adopted out but were old enough to take care of themselves. They were given more freedom, though there were a couple of guardians assigned so an eye would be kept on them, a concession the teenagers had made with incredibly convincing declarations of _cruel and unusual_ smothering.

But the time share was leaning more and more toward Rex and Bacara’s home lately, a fact for which the entire trio was thankful, though Steady always seemed to be readying himself for being unwanted.

Bacara laid a large hand on the kid’s shoulder again and held it there until he felt him relax.

“I meant why didn’t you come to the door.” He tilted his head back toward the house where Rex was undoubtedly pretending not to watch them while he cleaned his blasters.

“Oh.” Steady settled back down. Wind kicked up off the water, causing them both to shiver and he ducked his head when Bacara slid his arm from one shoulder to the other, pulling him in close to his side. “I like the water.”

Bacara hmm’d. “You swim?”

Steady shook his head. “Just survival floating I learned as a Three. It wasn’t a part of training.”

Bacara knew that, of course. It was why he wasn’t a particularly strong swimmer either. Kit had taught him and he’d improved quite a lot since moving to Concord Dawn, but he still preferred to sit on the beach when the rest of Rex’s crazy brothers showed up to splash around.

“You want to?”

Steady’s shoulders twitched under his arm.

“S’not important.”

“To who?”

Not important to the JP. Not important to training, to fighting. As a tool for war, the only thing that was important was training that would make you more effective, a more brutal weapon to be wielded. Bacara understood how hard it could be to care about things that the voices in his head said weren’t worthwhile. It had taken years for Rex’s voice to drown them out, telling him Bacara was worth caring about all on his own.

He hoped Steady was young enough it wouldn’t take as long for him to learn the same lesson.

“Here. Now. You get to decide what’s important.”

Steady shook his head. “I don’t know how.”

“You’ve got to try things.” Bacara said. He sounded as if he was quoting someone. “Otherwise you’ll never know.”

Steady turned back to look at the darkened ocean, biting his lip pensively.

“I saw this holovid once. Theres these guys they have these,” Steady held up his hands forming a long flat ‘O’ shape, “peices of wood. Longer than they are tall. With fins. They sit on them in the water and then,” he tilted his head, Bacara watched the fading light play across the sharp, impossibly young, planes of his face, “they kind of…swim? Like, push the boards through the water. And if theres a wave, they stand up and they just…ride.” Steady trailed off, quiet, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

Bacara squeezed his shoulders, drawing Steady’s eyes back to him.

“Sounds like something worth trying, kid.”

* * *

Bacara pushed the mug into Steady's hands, the mug he'd noticed he favored and a blend of tea Rex had gotten from Cody.

Steady smiled his thanks, folded up on the floor on the porch. It wasn't cold out, but there were days when Steady came around for company, when he was easy to pull into conversation and he would look Rex in the eye. And there were days he came for something else. Bacara wasn't quite sure what he came looking for on those days. Just that Steady stayed near his elbow all day, quiet and watchful and twitchy.

On those days Bacara made tea and it always relaxed Steady more than anything else he'd tried.

“Do you ever wonder why they chose you?" Steady’s voice cut through the quiet, shy and uncertain. Bacara kept his eyes on the paper pad in his lap, sketching the boulders surrounding their home, but inclined his body slightly toward him. Steady would know he was listening but not feel too intimidated to continue. “I thought maybe I was defective. I did something wrong. Thats why they sent me away. I’m always doing something wrong.”

Bacara highly doubted that. He'd watched Steady. Grown to know him. He was sharp, accutely observant. Had a knack for molding himself to fit someplace until it seemed he'd been there all along.

No, Bacara thought, Steady had been chosen because they saw something in him the rest of the _vode_ didnt have. A vicious hunger that would not be sated, a will to continue when all hope of success was gone. But the JPs had a way of twisting that too. Until it was less a strength and more a fatal flaw. Because when the goal was always out of reach, and giving up wasn't an option, all that was left was the devastating realization that you would never be good enough.

He looked over but Steady was staring out at the water, hands folded around his mug pressed to his chest.

“You’re not defective.”

Steady pursed his lips, his fingers tightening minutely. He didn’t need to hear the words, Bacara realized. Would never believe them. He wished Rex was there. Rex had an uncanny ability to zero in on the thing a trooper was meant for, could excel at, and subtly maneuvered them into a position where they flourished under just the right amount of direction so they didn’t feel adrift, but had the freedom to grow into their own. Bacara was a blunt instrument, forged in fire to be ruthlessly efficient. His men didn’t usually have the luxury of finding what they were good at and Bacara rarely had the time to help them figure out what that might be. He was The Marine. And there were days when Bacara still feared that was all he’d ever be.

He went back to his sketch, clearing his throat. He felt Steady’s eyes turn to rest on him.

“I would have chosen you. You were a good soldier. Would have made an excellent officer. I would have recommended you for ARC in a heartbeat.” It was true and something told him Steady needed to hear him say it, but Bacara didn’t want to list all the reasons for it. Didn’t want Steady to think of himself in those terms, as if he was only worthwhile as a weapon in someone else’s war.

He lifted his eyes back to Steady's. There was no way he had any idea of the hope on his face, nor the fear in his eyes. He wanted The Marine’s approval, was afraid to ask for Bacara’s.

“I’m glad I don’t have to.” He said finally. “I’m glad you’ll get the chance to be something else.”

“Like what?” Steady’s voice cracked even as his face remained impassive.

Bacara reached over to grip the back of his neck. Steady melted into the touch.

“C’mere. I’ve got something to show you.”

He tugged gently and Steady climbed to his feet, reaching to help Bacara to stand. The larger man batted his hands away, grumbling.

“I’m not that old.”

Steady grinned. “No sir.” There was entirely too much mocking in his tone. It made Bacara want to smile.

Bacara led the way around to the back of the house and gestured toward a long, smooth piece of wood, cut into an oval shape, slightly pointed at both ends with fins protruding from the underside.

“I think Rex wanted to get some paint for it before he gave it to you. But, I thought maybe you should know it was here.”

Steady reached out a hand, running his palm along the smooth surface with something like reverence in his face.

“Rex made this for me?”

Bacara made an affirmative noise.

“But why?” He turned to Bacara, suddenly looking stricken. “He’s Rex. Captain Rex of Torrent and I’m…I’m just…” _nobody_.

The last word was hardly a breath of sound but Bacara heard it, and he was unprepared for the sudden flood of rage that swept up from his lungs, constricting his throat and clenching his teeth.

Wherever the JP were Bacara hoped they would rot there.

“You are not nobody. You, are Steady of Vode. You get to decide what that means.” He squeezed the back of Steady’s neck again and pointedly did not acknowledge the tears in his eyes. “And if you ever,” he cleared his throat, surprised when his voice failed him. He licked his lips and tried again. “If you ever wanted to be more than Vode, we would welcome that. Nova would welcome that.”

Steady blinked carefully, his face blank under his close shaved hair and Bacara thought he’d never looked younger than he did in that moment. He didn’t even flinch when Steady suddenly surged forward, pressing his face to Bacara’s chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his bulk. Bacara gripped him back, pressing his cheek to the top of his head.

_Steady of Nova of Vode_.

Not yet, but maybe someday. When he was ready. Bacara would recognize him.

Even if Steady decided that wasn't what he wanted, it wouldn't change how Bacara felt. He already knew he’d put himself between Death and Steady in a heartbeat.

He just had to make sure the kid knew it too.

* * *

Bacara and Rex filled the doorway to the spare room, still smelling of paint and sawdust. Steady spun in a slow circle, noting the few personal items he had were gathered around. His surfboard, his favorite mug, the blanket both Rex and Bacara had started calling _Steady's_.

“It’s yours. As often, and for as long as you want.”

Steady ran his fingers along the bedspread, pulled taut at the corners with military precision. He bit his lip.

“You mean…I can stay?” There was that same old mixture of hope and uncertainty in his voice.

It was Bacara who answered. Not The Marine. For the first time, Steady truly understood the difference.

“We’d like that.”

* * *

Rex was leaning on the porch railing with his caf, watching Steady and Kit in the water when Bacara came up beside him. Rex didn’t turn, but listed over until their shoulders were pressed together.

“He’s getting pretty good.”

Bacara nodded. Kit had been back for less than a day when Steady finally got up the courage to ask him to give him pointers on riding the water. Initially he had showed the same awestruck deference for Kit ( _but Bacara, he’s a Jedi!)_ that he had in the beginning for The Marine and Captain Rex.

That lasted all of a single evening. After which Kit had made so many off color jokes about the holo they’d watched and had tossed him bodily across the beach so many times while sparring that Bacara was sure he’d ruined Jedi for him forever.

Kit would be on CD for a standard week and nearly everyday had been spent sunrise to sunset in the water. Steady had already learned the basic swim strokes before he arrived, but was now proficient and as comfortable in the water as he was on land. The last three days had been spent with Kit swimming alongside Steady while he paddled out chasing wave after wave on his board, Kit beside him shouting directions and encouragement.

“You’ve got it, that’s it _tat_!” Kit’s voice carried across the water and Steady climbed, rather unsteadily, to his feet, spreading them out front to back as he found his balance, flailing for his center. “There you go. _Steady_ , Steady!”

It was a pun. One that Kit had yet to tire of because every time it succeeded in breaking Steady’s concentration. His face would split into a smile and giggles would rack his frame until he lost his balance and fell into the water.

“Kit!” Steady screeched when he resurfaced. “I almost had it that time.”

Kit’s response was lost in the waves crashing on the beach, but his glowing green skin glinted around a wide, teasing smile.

Rex turned to slip his arms around Bacara’s waist and Steady laughed like he’d never known pain.

Bacara’s heart swelled, full and warm.

* * *

Bacara was away spending a few days at the semi-regular Nova/Winder meet up that happened on the other side of Concordia. Steady had planned to spend some time with Jolly so Rex decided to stay behind and enjoy the peace and quiet for a few days by himself.

So he was more than a little confused when he heard what sounded like movement coming from the spare room. Confused, but not particularly concerned, Torrent had always had issues with boundaries and the open door policy on CD had done nothing to dissuade them.

He paused, listening for whispered swearing that would indicate Rex's brother's and poor planning, but the room was quiet.After a few moments he swung the door open.

Steady was stretched out on his side on the bed, facing away from the door. Immediately on hearing it open he sat up and Rex clocked a harsh wince before he schooled his features and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Rex was on his knees in front of Steady before he fully finished sitting up. The kid was flushed, sweating a little and gritting his teeth as hard as he could in an effort to keep his face expressionless, lines of pain sharp around his eyes and mouth.

“Steady, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Rex let his hands hover just above Steady’s skin, not touching. Not yet.

“No sir. I’m fine. I’m fit for duty. I swear.” Steady gasped.

Rex frowned, Steady rarely called him Sir now, even if he did still tend to be a bit more formal and reserved around Rex than he was Bacara. But fit for duty? No one used those terms anymore.

He ducked his head to catch Steady’s gaze and met brown eyes that were dull and unfocused.

Rex hesitantly laid a hand on the side of Steady’s neck. He wasn’t surprised by the fever he could feel pulsing under his skin.

He was a little startled by the way Steady immediately melted into the touch, curling toward him. The impassiveness slid away from his face, leaving only a young boy, in pain, confused and desperate for help.

“Alright, I’ve got you _tat’ka_ , just hold on.” Rex stood, slowly maneuvering Steady until he was laying back down and he carefully tugged the sheets over him.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-" Steady muttered, moving as if he would try to get up again.

"Easy, you’re not in trouble.” Rex pressed down on his shoulders until he felt him relent. “Just rest for a bit, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Steady took a deep breath and let his eyes close.

“Good. Thank you, _tat’ka_. I’ll be right back.”

Rex stood and ducked out of the room to retrieve his comm.

“Kix, it’s Rex.”

_“What is it, Rex?”_ Kix’s voice answered back a moment later, sounding a little bit tinny, as if talking from just outside the comm’s normal range. Voices tumbled over one another in the background. _“I’m a little busy at the moment.”_

“Yeah, I got Steady over here, I think he might be sick. Should I bring him in or do you think you can send one of your guys out sometime today to have a look at him?"

Kix was a very good medic, and he’d known Rex for a long time. Rex was dependable and steady and unmovable.

Rex sounded a little bit shaken.

_“Whats wrong with him?_ ” His voice came back clearer, as if he'd picked up his comm and moved into a quiet room.

“I’m not sure,” Rex rubbed a hand roughly over his hair. “He seems out of it. Definitely in pain, fever.”

Rex could have sworn he heard Kix chuckle and it put him on edge.

“Whats so kriffing funny?” He snapped. The kid was in _pain_ and he’d already had enough of that to last a lifetime.

_“He’s going to be fine.”_

“Kix he's in his room, he can barely move and he keeps calling me Sir and I just need you to send-”

_“Rex,”_ Kix interrupted, sounding amused but sympathetic. _“It’s Growth Day.”_

“It’s Gr-“ Rex cut himself off with a groan, sliding his hand down over his face and dropped his chin to his chest. “I’m an idiot.”

Kix definitely snorted that time. _“Maybe, but it’s been a long time since you’ve had to worry about Growth Cycles. He’ll be fine, right now every vod’ika on CD is going through the exact same thing. Steady is probably going through his 5th, so he might be having a harder time of it than most, but you know what to do. Keep him hydrated, try to keep him comfortable and keep his mind off the pain, if you can.”_

Rex nodded, sighing. “Okay. Thanks Kix.”

_“Don’t mention it. There should be asprin in your first aid kit if his fever spikes, but if it stays low grade just let him ride it out. It should break by tonight.”_

“Okay.” Rex said again. “You got everything you need?”

Kix would have been prepared for this, Rex didn’t worry he didn’t have the supplies he needed. But it had not been an easy year for many _vode_ , especially those that had adopted or taken up guardianship for the Littles and Rex’s slightly panicked comm would probably not be the last of it’s kind the former CMO had to deal with that day.

Rex could tell he was smiling when he answered. _“Yeah vod. We’re good here. You go take care of your boy.”_

“Copy. Rex out.”

Rex typed a quick message to Bacara and then slipped his comm into his pocket and went to the kitchen to prepare a few things for Steady.

When he let himself back into Steady’s room he almost thought the boy was alseep, turned away from the door again with the blanket pulled up tight to his chin. Rex set a tray of drinks and snacks on the small table beside the bed and leaned over, gently touching the top of his head. He could hear now that Steady’s breathing wasn’t deep from sleep, but more being kept deliberately even. Rex's stomach twisted slightly. He recognized Box Breathing, had taught it to enough men to help deal with pain or anxiety during the war to know it by heart. Used it himself sometimes on sleepless nights.

“Hey, how you doing?” He asked softly.

He pushed the blanket out of the way slightly and could see Steady’s eyes were screwed shut and the muscle in his jaw jumping under the strain of clenched teeth, the pattern of breathing Steady was straining to maintain faltered and his stoic mask slipped. For a moment he looked as if he might cry, but it was locked away again a second later.

“Hey, hey, its okay,” Rex settled down on the bed beside him, resting his other hand on his arm. “C’mere.”

Obediently Steady turned over, pressing his body along Rex’s. His ears flushed and he his his face in Rex's chest.

“Hurts.” He managed, gasping to get his breathing back under control.

Rex hugged him, smoothing his hands down his back and arms.

“I know it does. I'm right here. I've got you."

Steady would deny the whimper that escaped him and clutched the front of Rex's shirt in his fists. "I’m sorry. I know I didn’t ask to come over,” Steady’s muffled voice responded. 

Rex shushed him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You know you don't have to ask to come over." He rubbed a hand from the back of his head down along his back, pressing his thumbs into the muscles on the sides that Rex remembered had been particularly painful during his fifth cycle. "We’re the idiots who forgot. _I’m_ sorry. If we’d have remembered we’d have been ready for you.” He and Bacara had even talked about it. They’d planned to gather all the pillows and blankets in the house and camp out in the front room with stupid holos and sugary snacks that would make Kix’s head explode. They’d been determined to make Steady’s last couple growth cycles easier to deal with than their own had been.

Rex was impossibly disappointed in himself for having failed.

“Bacara went to meet up with Jet and some of the others. He wouldn’t have gone if we’d remembered.” Rex kept his arms loose, allowing Steady to shift restlessly as he tried to find a comfortable position.

“Its alright,” Steady mumbled, pulling away from Rex slightly. “I don’t want to bother you. I’m fine.”

“Hey.”

Steady looked at him instantly.

“You. Are never a bother. Not here. Not to us.” Rex held him with a penetrating gaze that didn’t allow him to be questioned. “You don’t have to understand that right now. But you do have to believe me.”

Rex watched as Steady’s eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip to keep them at bay.

“I believe you.” The words were caught in his throat, nothing more than a short breath of air and the slightest movements of his lips.

Rex smiled anyway. “Good. Thank you.”

Steady looked back down at his lap and Rex allowed him to think he didn’t see him reach up to wipe his eyes.

“Now where does it hurt the worst?”

Rex was gratified when Steady only barely hesitated. “My legs.”

Rex nodded and retrieved the water from the bedside table.

“Drink this.”

Steady took the water and Rex shifted to the foot of the bed, pulling Steady’s right leg into his lap. He pressed his fingers in small circles on the muscles of his calf.

“Thank you. That…feels better.” Steady said after he’d finished half his water.

Rex smiled at him. “Good. Cody did this for me when I went through my fifth.”

“The _Vod’alor_?” Steady said, his eyes wide, voice filled with quiet awe.

Rex smirked, well used to that reaction when he mentioned Cody to _vode_ that didn’t know him personally. One afternoon with him and that awe would disappear, but it did warm his chest that the men held his brother in such high regard. He had earned it. 

“Yeah, we were together on Kamino. Cody, Wolffe, Ponds, Bly and me.”

“I didn’t know that.”

Steady went quiet, feeling uncomfortable all over again at getting personal attention from Rex. Captain Rex who had, apparently, been squadmates with some of the most well known and well respected _Vode_ on Concord Dawn.

“You ever met him?”

Steady shook his head, looking vaguely scandalized at the very idea.

“No, but I saw him. When we first arrived here. Big scar.” Steady absently reached up to touch the side of his eye.

Rex nodded, smile turning a little bit devious. He also relished in popping that bubble of mystique some had of Cody as some kind of untouchable icon, more legend than man.

“You know how he got it?”

“Battle injury?” Steady guessed.

Rex bobbled his head, setting Steady’s right leg aside and reaching for the left. “Not exactly.” He paused and looked up to Steady’s curious gaze.

“He tripped.”

Steady blinked.

“What?”

“Swear on my armor. He tripped. Hit his head on a rock. I was there.”

Slowly, a grin started to spread across Steady’s face. “No, not the _Vod’alor_.”

Rex nodded, more emphatically this time. “Believe me kid. He may be our leader, but he’s still as big of a _di’kut_ as the rest of us sometimes." He patted his leg. "Hows that?"

Steady smiled looking more relaxed. "Better. Thanks."

Rex tucked his legs back under the blanket.

“You should get some rest, yeah?” He moved to stand and was surprised when Steady reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Would you…do you mind…” He swallowed and just stared up at Rex, an earnest plea in his eyes.

Rex smiled. “Yeah. Scoot over.”

Rex settled down beside Steady, draping one arm over his shoulders and tugging the kid right up against his chest. He seemed to stiffen in the silence so Rex started telling him stories, hoping to keep him relaxed. He tried to stay away from the war too much, which left him with stories of the _Shebse_. He embellished and happily told every embarrassing story of his brothers that he had, and a few of his own. When he started to run low on those, he turned to Torrent. He told him about the Mythosaur. About the first time Domino cut Tup’s hair. About Jesse’s various attempts to get out of promotions.

Rex talked until he was hoarse, told stories he’d be paying for spreading for the rest of his life. But every time he heard Steady laugh, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

Bacara returned late that afternoon and the trio passed the evening and the rest of the night in Steady’s room. They ended up with a modified version of their original plan, filling the floor with as many pillows and blankets as Rex could get his hands on and watching holos on Bacara’s tablet. Steady couldn’t sleep for the pain, so neither did Rex and Bacara. Sometimes they talked, most of the time they didn’t, instead sat silent quietly and within arms reach should Steady want them to be.

More often than not, he did, and Rex and Bacara were more than willing to oblige.

The next day Steady’s low grade fever had broken and he was able to move some. He was slow and stiff and definitely in more pain than he wanted to admit, but when he found out Kix suggested some time floating in the cool ocean might do him some good it was all Steady could talk about, despite Bacara’s protests.

“He can barely walk, how is he supposed to swim?”

“He won’t swim. You will.”

And that settled it. Rex made them a light lunch and brought it out to their favorite spot, a bit of beach protected form the wind by a boulder and small sand embankment, and set it to one side as he sat down to watch the two floating out in the water.

Bacara didn’t particularly enjoy swimming, but he’d gotten much better at it since Steady came around. He kicked lazily a ways out from the shore with Steady’s back held secure against his front so he could relax completely, head titled back against Bacara’s shoulder. Bacara's skin was sun tan golden after so long without wearing armor, muscles rippling as he carefully kept Steady’s head above water.

They were too far out to hear, but Rex caught the sharp sound of JP Mando’a that the wind carried in from the water. Seconds later Bacara’s rumbling laugh swept in behind it and Rex felt goosebumps run across his skin.

Rex knew, objectively, that Bacara had been good for Steady. Helping him build trust in himself that Bacara hadn’t had the opportunity to create when he was that age. But Steady was young and smart and resilient. Steady would have flourished under the hand of any number of _Vode_.

The thing that had surprised him the most, what he knew Steady didn't realize and Bacara had probably only begun to, was that Steady had been good for them too.

Bacara smiled more since Steady was in their lives. Laughed easier. Rex felt settled in a way he didn’t realize he hadn’t before, and was less restless now that Torrent was more likely to be living their own lives in their own homes than they were to be crashing on his living room floor.

Bacara waved, beckoning him and Rex stood, making his way out into the water. Steady whooped his excitement when he spotted him and Rex smiled.

Bacara had wanted Steady to find out what he wanted, what would make him happy. He was still young, so young, so of course he was still figuring it out. But he’d made a start.

_Swimming. Surfing. Tea. Bacara._

Good things that had happened to him.

Rex felt immeasurably honored to be counted among them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by the [Soft Wars AU!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775)
> 
> Vode/vod'ika/vod'ikase - Brothers/little brother/little brothers (Mando'a standard)  
> tat/tat'ka/tat'kate - Brother/little brother/little brothers (JP Mando'a dialect, tat is the only canon word, others are author derived by Project0506 and myself respectively)  
> Vod'alor - brother leader, established in the Soft Wars AU by Project0506  
> di'kut - idiot (mando'a standard)  
> Shebse - assholes


End file.
